Icee
Icee is a first generation pup that belongs to Lumina&IceeBby~ Icee is Tundra's younger half-sister: born after Tundra's father, Glacier, met a female wolf a few months after the death of his first wife. Icee had heard about Tundra and the PAW patrol when she was young, and she wanted to become just like her. She had known she had a brother and sister named Tundra and Blizzard from Glacier, who would talk about them in his sleep. When Icee finally met Tundra, she was ecstatic. Icee constantly follows Tundra around- and Tundra takes her in as an apprentice- teaching her about ice rescues, just in case Ryder needs a pup and Tundra isn't available. Icee tends to like everybody in adventure bay, but Alex gets on her mean side very often. when Icee first met Blizzard, She wanted to make friends with him really badly but then realizes that Blizzard is a bully and never speaks to him until he makes it up to them in their adult years. Her "mean side" is when she says things she doesn't mean and sometimes hurts peoples feelings. So she tries to stay happy all the time because she doesn't wanna lose the things she has now, like friends and people that care about her. Icee doesn't like to wear dresses or get all pretty that often, even the boys would call her Lil' bro even though she's not that younger than them. Icee loves to help out her friends whenever she can and she tends to keep it that way. when Icee gets older, she acts more loving around her friends and Family, the boys call her "Ice" and still call her "Lil Bro" when she's older. She calls the boys her "bros" and the girls her "sisters" even though she's only related to Tundra,Everest,Lillian , and Sport. She can get really snappy and possibly physical if others make her really mad, so the pups try not to make her really mad at all. But Ruby, a bully from her past, can get her mad at times. If she's mad she sometimes cries in frustration or takes things into her own paws Icee is a gray and white wolf-husky mix with light pastel blue eyes and badge, along with a light turquoise collar. Her front paws have longer white socks, while her back paws are just white on her toes. She has a white marking on her muzzle and belly, as well as her ear tips and under-tail. Her ears are a darker gray. Her uniform has dark turquoise goggles along with a light turquoise coat and even though she's supposed to be Tundra's Apprentice, her backpack has more tools than Tundra, Tundra gets these tools after Icee for her upgrade, she has mini heaters and some blankets that are very small when rolled up, but when they unravel, the blankets are full size, hot chocolate or soup like Cooper, and if someone's trapped in some Ice, she has a megaphone like Chase but it's only for breaking things like Ice, Glass etc. When she's older, she wears a golden version of Andrew's badge with a little diamond crested A attached to it to represent their marriage Catchphrases: "If it's ice and snow, then let's go, go,go!" "Let's Mush to the rescue!" "Snow can't stop this pup from a rescue!" "If it's night or day, I'm always ready to plow the snow away!" Relationship: has a crush on a pup named Andrew - but she calls him "Scout" as a special nickname and later on marries him and have 4 pups- Cameron , Slushie , Snowcone , and Andrea Fears: bees, sometimes needles, hunters, and disappointing her friends/family Facts about her: * Icee acts all shy around Andrew because of her EXTREME crush on him * Icee ran away from her home due to an animal hunter's gun shot (her mom was shot in the ear and has a bullet hole in her ear) * Jayla was the only human she could trust at that time * Icee actually has a scar on her back right paw because of running away from the hunter. * Icee can walk on Ice without slipping (well, sometimes) * She's extremely good at Fighting (mostly Martial arts) * In the future, Icee asks Tundra to babysit Andrea most times * Icee gets flashbacks from her past and hugs her blanket that Jayla wrapped her In when she was a smaller pup * Icee barely gets colds, she can get colds but that almost rarely happens * Icee runs into the woods and goes to a secret hidden meadow which she only told Tundra, Rocky, Skye, and Andrew about * She Has a pet Bunny and she named her "Honey Bun" * Icee is around 4 months apart from Tundra but some, mostly humans, think she's just a baby and she corrects them nicely. * Icee doesn't know how to feel about Everest- she often feels like she'll push her, Tundra, Mindy, and Cooper away, so she just wears a fake smile on her face when she's actually scared but later on gets used to her being around and they actually become best friends/cousins when they're both adults. * When she gets older, she has 4 pups, Andrea, Slushie, Snowcone, and Cameron, Making her very watchful of the four- but she barely watches Cameron because he's always around her, Andrew, Tundra, and Winter mostly, but she ''always ''watches Andrea due to her energetic personality, and she watches the twins when they're playing and or sleeping. * She's close friends with Angel and Kailey - due to them being trainees and she felt a tight bond with them ever since they were introduced to each other * When she's an adult and her pups are old enough to be training for their jobs, she has no problem with Snowcone or Winter but kinda gets scolded by Tundra at times because of her being a tad bit too playful with her baby, But Tundra only scolds her if necessary. * She absolutely LOVES Steak and Burgers- Steak or Burger Flavored Treats, Steak or Burger Chew Toys, you name it~! * when she's older (around teenager and adult), her bang covers her left eye * She's close to Smoky , helping him with his disease and comforts him whenever he's sad or angry like a big sister. * She calls Tundra "T" as a nickname and she calls Fletcher "Fletchie" which some think is weird how she calls him that Random: * Icee was actually going to be named "Ice"- but I quickly chose "Icee" due to it being my favorite slush like drink * Another reason is that she was named by one of my babies- Icee, both look similar and are the same breed- a wolf/husky mix * Icee was actually made on April 7th- which is also my birthday~ * Icee has tickle spots behind her right ear and belly * Though she'll probably never admit it- she's always been really energetic as a pup, meaning that in the future Andrea gains that from her genes * Icee is a great singer and dancer- but she's extremely shy about her singing, she's fine with dancing but singing in front of pups or people, she'll blush and hide herself with her tail, but later on gets out of that phase * Icee has a glare she gained from her mom called the "Soul Melting" glare, it's when she stares deep into somebody's eyes and makes them be a suck up * In season 2, Icee gains a new uniform for her upgrade and it's only for really serious snow rescues- she has spares for Tundra,Cooper,Mindy, and Everest in her vehicle. * When Icee's sliding down the slide, she slides backwards and jumps to face the right way- doing a somersault and a cute little pose into her vehicle. * Icee's actually faster and stronger than most think she is * she has really good hearing and reflexes Hobbies: * Singing alone at times- but sings in general * Dancing * Hanging with Tundra when they're not training * Skateboarding * Snowboarding * Ice Skating * Eating Treats * Making Snowmen/Sledding * Making Snowforts/Snowball fights * Tag * Hide and Go Seek * Tug-o-War * Playing with her friends * Comforting others * Hanging with Andrew * Flying with Skye * Hanging with her "bros" * Basketball * Fetch/Frisbee * Sliding * Running Friends: Icee doesn't think she has that many friends, she thinks she only has the PAW Patrol, Ryder, Katie, and Jake. She would technically call Alex her friend but then she would get mad at him or yell at him for not following safety rules and make her go all the way out somewhere just because he barely cares about his safety and does things without supervision. But she's also close to her sister Tundra and she makes a new friend later on, Fluffy and she's super close to Mindy, Kailey, Smoky, and Angel though she treats Fletcher like an older brother though they cause some trouble but her and other mentors don't like how Fletcher rubs off on her and other pups. Family: Icee knows she has Tundra and Blizzard as her older half siblings but she didn't know she has 3 other cousins than the one that works in the PAW Patrol too because she was never around her mom long enough to know that. Lillian (or Lilly for short, she knows this one because she's the nature pup), Tulip, Sun, and Moon. She knows she has an older brother named Bleu, her younger twin sister Snowy and her Mother Sapphire. Young Icee- Skai Jackson (Voice of the fish in Bubble Guppies and amazing young actress for Jessie, The Smurfs, Liberty Kid, Arthur (movie), The Watsons go to Birmingham, The Rebound, etc.) Singer: Michelle Creber (singing voice of Sweetie Belle in My Little Pony: Friendship is magic and voice of Applebloom in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Older Icee- Mandy Moore (voice of Rapunzel in Tangled) Singer: Mandy Moore (singing voice and voice of Rapunzel in Tangled) Stories by me: Pups Hunt down a Runt! Pups have an "Icee" day (kinda, Tundrathesnowpup made this page for me because I messed up the first title) Andrew and Icee in: the Lovely Crystal Rose Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies Pups Save Icee Stories by others: *Chase and the Super Flea *Puponicle *Pups and The Flea Market *Pups and the Big Proposal * Kung-fu Katie * Pups and the walk down memory lane * Tundra's Admirer * Pups make a Special Delivery * Ace's present for Winter * Just a Snow Problem * Everest meets Tundra * Chase, the Werewolf * Frozened Over * Road Trips * Pups and the Show-Off * Pups Save the Reindeer * Pups make a reunion * Pups and the Ice Storm * Smoky's Jealousy * Pups and the Allergic reaction * Pups and the Family Vacation Collaboration Stories: * Pups And The Rainy Day Rescue * Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting Series: * Icy Adventures * Creature Pup-Ventures Creepypasta *not a part of canon storyline*: * Melting Ice Tasty treats.png|Sharing treats (collab between Iceethearcticpup12 and Tundrathesnowpup) at__i_need_more_practice_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7w12mq.png|Need more practice- Andrew and Icee: Art trade with Tundrathesnowpup 1409583012086_by_axelpup101-d7xkepj.png|Icee by AxelPUP101 on deviantart Cameron and Andrea with Momma Icee and Auntie Tundra.png|Icee and Auntie Tundra with Icee's pups, Andrea and Cameron Made by AxelPUP101 happy_halloween__by_lightningsonicdash-d84nzur.jpg|BOO! Happy Halloween guys~! Icee and Tundra.png|Request from Chihiros-Code, Icee and Tundra I love it~ :3 Icee x Andrew.jpg Doodle Dump colored~.jpeg Icee~.png|edited with MS Paint- made with Puppy Maker by Kamirah on DeviantART|link=http://kamirah.deviantart.com/art/Puppy-Maker-182095792 Honey Bun.png|Icee's pet Rabbit, Honey-Bun, Made with MS Paint dashing_through_the_snow_by_dj_doxie-d87rmzj.png|AT with Dj- Doxie on dA Teen Icee dashing through the snow~ Chibis.png|made with ms paint icee and tundra aura_by_afk_eating-d897zh4.png|Request made from me- Icee and Andrew made by AFK- Eating on DA Icee Ref.jpg|Icee Ref made with MS Paint late_at__joking_hurts_by_lightningsonicdash-d83f53n.jpg|a late AT with Cooperonice on the wiki- Cooper Joking around about Icee having a crush on Andrew while Andrew goes all crazy in the background XD Eat away.png|commission drawn by Tundrathesnowpup- Tundra and Icee having a pie eating contest Chase_huh.png|edited screenshot with MS Paint- Icee in her uniform Remember what happened last time?.jpg|Icee trying to tempt Tundra to go climbing even though she knows what happened last time- used two Chase Screenshots and edited with MS Paint Parte 3 de la insignia d´´e shantall.png|Icee's badge- made by Marielita48 on the wiki, I love it so much! Thank you! Happy belated birthday cooper by axelpup101-d8d4ubf.png|A Birthday Gift for Tundra and Cooper! Drawn by Cooperonice/AxelPUP101 Play date.png|Part of an Art Trade with IceWolf2122! Playdate with Slushie and Winter~! Say i do wip by pokemonluvergirl2-d89bh81.png|Icee the Flower Girl~! <3 <3 (WIP by Tundrathesnowpup) Snow_pups_-3.jpg|Adorable gift from WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Snow puppies- I added this a bit late sorry ;u; Sarah helping Tundra and Icee on a mission.png|Gift Art- Sarah Helping Tundra and Icee on a mission by SarahtheFBIpup Screenshot 2015-02-28 at 7.31.24 PM.png|Screenshot Edit, done and added by Confetii the party pup sketch_dump_by_icedsnowdog6-d8pxygr.jpg|A Sketch Dump of Auntie Icee and her relationship with Tundra and Rocky's pups, the first sketch is Icee letting Winter ride on her head while she grabs Aurora by the scruff, she just picked Aurora up I think? I dunno- second one is Sage and Icee having some Aunt and Nephew bonding, Third is Pregnant Icee and singing while Winter rides on her head (again) Final sketch, Icee, Sage, and Aurora protecting Winter from something and Icee giving it her soul melting glare? I just dunno anymore (missed some details, sorryyyy QAQ) Birthday pup.png|Amazing B-Day art from Tundra~! <3 <3 <3 Happy B-Day!!! .jpg|Wonderful B-Day gift art from Chandler~! <3 <3 <3 Icee^^.png|Screenshot edit of Icee made by Puppy~! <3 <3 <3 Icee image.jpg|Gift art from Van! Jenny and Icee.png|Another gift from Puppy~! <3 IceeAndMindy.jpg|(Late) Gift art from Fuzzy~! <3 <3 <3 Jenny & Icee Contest Entry.png|(Late) Contest Entry from Twilight! Icee's icon pic.png|Icons I did a while back~! The Main 6 Pups with OCs: Tundra, Cooper, Nighty, Andrew, Smoky, Kailey, (an OC I forgot to make a page for) Sunburst, Icee, Blizzard, Kyla, Princess, Snowy, and Bleu (Only the owners of the OCs can use the icons of their OCs) Icee~!!.jpg|Icee----Gift drawn by RockytheEco-pup Sisters.png|Tundra and Icee drawn by Tundrathesnowpup icee new reference.png|Icee's new reference sheet- a collab between Raeven and Morgan- Raeven did the sketch and Morgan colored playful banter.png|Another collab between Morgan and Raeven- Raeven sketched it and Morgan colored it Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Puppies Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Trainee Category:Iceethearcticpup12's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Little sister Category:Younger Sibling Category:Tundra's Family Category:Half-sibling Category:Mixed Breed Category:Lumina&Iceebby's character Category:Relatives